Cleaning Up
by sellefsen
Summary: After Hermione's cousin visits for the summer, Hermione returns to Hogwarts with a new look and outlook on life.  This new look and attitude attracts the attention of a certain blond.  Drama ensues when Hogwarts begins a new experiment.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione sprinted around the corner blindly, barely avoiding running into a bunch of first years. All she could think about was getting away, far away. Running and dodging students on her way down the marble staircase, she could feel tears starting to leak from her eyes. Angrily, she swiped at them, thinking, "Why the hell am I crying for?"

Finally, she reached the safety of the lake and a distant grove of trees. Hermione collapsed on to the ground and started sobbing. Five minutes ago, she couldn't have imagined this happening. But now that she took the time to look back, she could see that it was all starting back during the summer, on her trip to Diagon Alley.

* * *

><p>"Hermione! Dear, please stand up straight. Honestly, I don't know how you think you are going to have a good figure, slouching like that," Mrs. Granger critiqued, completely unaware that her only child was rolling her eyes at her mother.<p>

That summer had begun as normal, but it sure wasn't ending like normal. Sure, Hermione was excited to go back to Hogwarts and to see her best friends, Harry and Ron, but so much had happened that she just wasn't sure she was ready to go back yet.

The weekend after she had returned home, her cousin, Alice, had come to spend the summer, as a surprise for Hermione. Alice was as different from Hermione as could be. Where Hermione had bushy brown hair and somewhat outmoded clothes, her cousin sported the newest styles and sleek, long blonde hair that almost shimmered in the sun. Alice was outgoing, friendly, with a constant laugh gracing her mouth instead of her cousin, who was quiet and reserved, bookish, more at home in the library than anywhere else.

That summer, Alice had made many friends in Hermione's neighborhood, dragging her unsuspecting cousin along for the ride. That ride included makeup, colored and treated hair, shopping sprees, and parties. At the end of the summer, she had ended up with a new look and more confidence than she had ever felt before.

When Alice had left at the end of the summer, Hermione felt as if she had lost some part of herself. Now she only had her parents to talk to and the friends that she and Alice had made were leaving for private schools or too busy getting ready for school. Luckily, she still had Ron and Harry, who she would see today at Diagon Alley.

Hermione had made plans on this trip to Diagon Alley to meet up with Ron and Harry, and join them at Ron's house, the burrow. However, she wasn't so sure they would recognize her, with her long black hair that now was as straight as bone, eyeliner accenting her brown eyes, and the brand new clothes that her and Alice had gone shopping for on her last day with her cousin, a week ago. A tight red band t-shirt barely covered her belly button and her jeans were low rise, clinging to her skin. She wore sandals and shades, her hair pulled into a ponytail.

Stopping in front of the book store, she examined the books on display and her fingers fairly itched to pick up the books and read them. Smirking at herself, she mumbled, "I may look different, but I'm still the same bookworm."

Turning to see where her mother and father had gotten to, she ended up running into a tall blond man, who had stopped to check what appeared to be a school list. To her horror, it was Draco Malfoy, the boy at school that made her life a misery.

He looked up from the list as she bumped into him, wearing a scowl. "Watch it…" he trailed off, staring at Hermione. Clearly he didn't even recognize her. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you. Are you alright?" Malfoy asked, clearly trying to be gracious to the girl that he didn't realize he had been calling a mudblood for five years.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. Now, could you please step out of my way? I have places to be, and here is not one of them," she answered huffily, wanting desperately to get away from him.

"Forgive me, but have I offended you in some way? I don't believe I have ever met you and I must say this cold attitude is not becoming on such a pretty girl," he rejoined rather gallantly.

Hermione signed and looked the boy right in the eyes, stating, "Yes, you have offended me many times, Ferret. I do believe it's frowned upon in _your society_ to flirt with mudbloods. Now get out of my way!"

She watched as cold understanding reached his eyes, and watched as a sneer marred his features. Many times, she had thought that he would be handsome, if he wasn't so cruel. Strangely, she saw something else in his eyes, like a hesitation. She inwardly shook her head and brushed the idea aside. He would never hesitate to show his true self to her.

"My, my, the mudblood can clean up. Sick of having everyone over look you? I'm afraid that won't change. Everyone can still tell that you're garbage."

Hermione smirked. Her summer had at least provided confidence that she had never felt before. She sauntered around Malfoy and as she was walking away, looked over her shoulder at him, with a coy expression, said, "Jealous?"

She could hear his curses as she continued on her way, scanning the crowd for Ron and Harry. Right now, she would give anything for a friendly face. She passed many of her classmates, but heard none of the usual greetings. She looked much too different for any of them to recognize her; although she did see many of the boys perform double takes as she passed. At least, she thought, she would look good this year.

Finally, near Gringotts, did she spot the two that she had been looking for. Harry had grown and still looked underfed, but she could see his happiness radiating from his face, glad to be away from his awful aunt and uncle. His hair was still messy and his glasses were slightly crooked on his face.

Ron had grown also, much more than Harry had. He, however, did not have the underfed look, although his clothes were too small for him. He, too, was happy here in Diagon Alley.

Hermione watched them glance over the crowd and could tell that they were looking for her. Heading their way, she caught the end of their conversation as she weaved through the crowd.

"Mr. Granger had said she was right behind them. She should be here by now."

"Ron, you know Hermione. She probably stopped to look at the bookstore. She could be in there for hours," Harry said, scratching his head.

"You figure we should go looking for her?" Ron asked, clearly worried.

She figured this was the best time to speak up, before they took off into the crowd, looking for her. "No need. I'm right here."

Hermione watched as they turned together, looking at her. Their faces were blank at first, then, slowly, shock registered in their eyes.

"Hermione…?" they both whispered in unison.

Slowly, a grin spread across her face as she began to laugh at the idiotic expressions on her best friends' faces.

**A/N: It's been awhile since I've written a story. Please review. I don't own any part of Harry Potter. Also, all my author notes and disclaimers will be at the end of a chapter. I feel it ruins the suspense of the story to put it first.**


	2. Chapter 2

Calming down, Hermione rolled over on the grass, providing her with a view of the overhead tree branches and the sun. She grimaced as she squinted at the sun. The weather was not reflecting her mood, as she felt it ought. However, she had to concede, she wouldn't have been able to escape out here if the weather had been poor.

Nearby, she heard hushed whispers. Sitting up quickly, but quietly, she was able to watch a couple meander around the lake, hand in hand, heads close. Thankful that the trees and shrubs in the grove concealed her so well, she laid back down, resigned to the fact that she would have to reminisce about the recent events in her life that were really messing with her, emotionally and physically. No matter where she tried to direct her thoughts, they would lead straight back to what she wished to avoid. Never would she have thought that the changes that Alice had made in her life would have caused such strange and disastrous events.

Hermione kept grinning to herself as she, Ron, and Harry finished up their school supply shopping. Their reaction had been so worth all the effort that Alice had put into her, worth all the fighting that she had put up trying to prevent the make-over.

Slowly, they weaved through the crowds, people watching and window shopping. Hermione lagged behind often, starting to feel overwhelmed by the large crowds. Also, it didn't help that Ron and Harry couldn't shut up about some new broom that had come out earlier that week. They both knew she couldn't and didn't want anything to do with such conversations, as she had made it clear that only in an emergency would she get on one of those horrible contraptions again.

"Cleaning products gone wrong…" she mumbled to no one in particular, knowing full well that neither of them would have heard her.

Suddenly, a hand snaked out and grabbed her wrist, followed quickly by another hand that silenced her shriek. She was dragged rather unceremoniously into a dark alley by Madam Malkin's. Her back was pushed against the cold and uneven stone of the building by a tall, lean body, decidedly masculine. Slow, warm breaths of air brushed against her ear as the man leaned down to whisper into her ear.

"You made a mistake in taunting me, Mudblood. You know that I can make your life a living hell," the voice whispered harshly. Even though she couldn't see, she would know that voice anywhere.

"Malfoy!" she gasped out, enraged. The pressure he was applying to her lungs was making it difficult to breathe and in turn, speak.

She heard a low chuckle emit from his mouth. It was not a chuckle that boded well with Hermione and she started to struggle to get out of his grasp. The pressure against her lungs grew heavier and his hands clamped around her upper arms, stopping any chance of her freeing herself. Simultaneously, he shifted his hips, making it impossible to ram a knee into his delicate areas. She was truly trapped until he was forced to release her. Or chose to.

She started praying that Ron and Harry had noticed her disappearance already, but knew the chances were slim. In any case, they sure wouldn't look down an alley with absolutely no light, somewhere she would have no business going nor would choose to.

"I'm giving you a friendly warning, Granger. Insult your betters, and you will pay the price."

"This is decidedly not friendly, Ferret. Release me!"

Her demand only earned her another low chuckle. She began to squirm as much as she could, hoping to attract someone's attention to her plight. Malfoy's grip only got tighter on her. Looking up at him, she again noticed a strange look in his eyes, like he was battling with an impulse. Her eyes widened in fear. What was he planning on doing to her!

"I wasn't lying before, though, Mudblood. You do clean up good. Damn good…" he said, trailing off. The strange look in his eyes intensified, causing her to start struggling again.

Distantly, she heard someone calling her name. Malfoy stiffened, glancing around. Looking out the alley entrance for moment, she could see confusion etch his face, as if something he hadn't planned on had happened. Which part of this situation he didn't predict, Hermione couldn't decide. It was all a horrible experience to her and she wanted nothing better than to be released. The urge to sock him in the face again, like in her third year, was burning in her.

Malfoy turned back to face her. The look in his eyes now was cold cruelty. This was the Malfoy that she knew and, figuratively, loved.

"Remember what I said. Otherwise I will destroy you. And there are many worse things that I could do to you than insult you. Especially since you decided to look so…delicious."

With that final warning, he disappeared into the darkness, finally releasing the pressure on her lungs and arms and causing chills to run down her spine. Rubbing the sore spots, she grimaced. She was going to have bruises.

"Hermione!" she heard someone call, much closer than the first time. They were close to the alley. Straightening the clothes that Malfoy had messed up in his violent episode, she materialized out of the alley, almost running right into Harry.

"Holy…! Hermione! Don't disappear like that! You scared Ron and me. Speaking of which…Oi! Ron!" Harry practically yelled into her ear.

On the other side of the street she heard Ron shout back, "You found her?"

"Yeah, get over here! By Madam Malkin's!"

"Will you stop yelling in my ear?" Hermione snapped, rubbing her delicate ears, trying to protect them from further damage. This day was certainly shaping up to be interesting, to say the least.

Harry had the decency to look sheepish, running a hand through his perpetually messy hair. "Sorry, Hermione. We were worried though. You just suddenly disappeared without a sound. You could have told us that you were going down a dark, creepy looking alley. By the way, what were you doing down there?"

Ron had finally reached them and was not in any mood to be polite. "Where in Merlin's pants did you go? Do you know how worried we were? How could you be that inconsiderate?"

"Calm down, Ronald. I didn't go anywhere by choice. I got dragged into that alley by Malfoy. No, I don't want to discuss this here right now," she said as she saw their mouths open simultaneously to question her. "Tonight, after supper. There is too much to worry about with packing and getting on the train tomorrow. Plus, too many ears to overhear."

"Hermione is right, Ron. We need to find your mum. She is bound to be waiting for us at the Leaky Cauldron. I think it's past the time that we said that we would be meeting her. You know how your mum gets when we don't show up some place on time."

Ron developed a rather nervous look at the thought of how upset Mrs. Weasley would be when they showed up late. "Let's go," he mumbled, briskly turning around and heading in the direction of the pub.

When they reached the pub, they were so swept up in greetings that Hermione didn't notice that a pale blond teenager was intently watching their group as they gathered around the fireplace, flooing to the Burrow and gossiping about the summer vacations they had had. If she had, she would have noticed that he never took his eyes off of her as she broached the subject of coloring her hair blonde with Ginny.

**A/N: Installment two. I'm hoping that I have decent amounts of description. And I hope that I got the name right for the robe shop. That's for you to tell me. Please be kind, just had surgery yesterday. Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Opening her eyes, Hermione continued to stare up at the slowly darkening sky. Squirming due to roots digging into her back, she sat up and scooted over to the closest tree, using the trunk to support her back.

Twirling a blonde lock of hair around her finger, she glanced at the strands. The color matched that of Malfoy's; however, she felt no inclination to change it. She liked how she looked as a blonde, especially since no one would even dare to call her a dumb blonde. Not even Malfoy, who tried so hard to insult her in the past.

She glanced at the sky again, noting that it would soon be time for supper. Ron and Harry would begin to wonder where she was, although nothing would convince Ron to search for her when food was being served.

Looking out towards the lake, she noticed a pale figure standing on the shore, looking down at the water. Hermione paled, knowing who that lone figure was. Slouching down to avoid being noticed, she turned once again to her thoughts.

* * *

><p>Sliding open the door to the train compartment in which Ron and Harry sat, she adjusted her robes. For some odd reason she felt strange wearing them, as the girl that she had seen in the mirror in the lavatory had never worn such clothes before.<p>

Sitting down next to Ginny, she leaned back, ignoring the conversation. Soon, she and Ron would have to begin to patrol the train corridor, making sure everyone was behaving and so on and so forth. Hermione sighed, knowing that there was no way to avoid contact with Malfoy when she did.

Harry and Ron's reactions to what had happened between her and Malfoy was exactly what she had expected. She listened to them abuse him and threaten violence against him should he touch her again. But some deep, hidden place inside of her knew that she secretly enjoyed it when Malfoy touched her. After all, he was handsome and could be charming, when he wanted to be. Which, when it came to her, he never wanted to be. But for her, this was all so new. She enjoyed the feeling of someone stronger holding her, even though the way Malfoy had held her was questionable.

Glancing at her watch, she sighed. Standing up, she turn to Ron, "Come on. We are almost to the school. Need to make sure everyone is getting ready."

Ignoring his grumbling, she exited the compartment and headed down towards the back of the train. For some reason, she didn't really want anything to do with people right now. Stopping to inform several first years that they should change, she glanced around and realized that she was among the Slytherins.

Squaring her shoulders, she continued in the direction she had chosen, knowing that none of the Slytherins would recognize her, with her hair still black and straight.

"Well, well, well. Out and about without Potter and Weasley. Aren't you feeling brave," drawled a familiar cold voice.

"If you knew me better, Malfoy, you would realize that actually happens more often than you think. And I am doing my job as a Prefect, unlike you, I'm sure," she snapped back, without looking at him.

"Tut tut. Remember that warning I gave you yesterday. Respect your betters."

"Warning? That was assault. However, I doubt you see it that way," she retorted, turning to face Malfoy. Unbidden, her heart beat a little faster at the sight of him, and not all from fear. He made the school robes look good, with the Slytherin green accenting his pale blond hair.

He closed in on her, bringing himself as close to her as he had been in Diagon Alley. Whispering in her ear, he said, "Don't lie to me. I know you enjoyed it."

Shaking with something other than fear, she stood as still as possible, afraid to startle him. Slowly she realized that she was at the back of the train and they were all alone. They had arrived at the station and she hadn't even noticed it. Plainly, he had noticed the situation also.

His hands reached to cup her face in her hands, causing her to flinch. However, his hands were gently. Startled, she looked up into his grey eyes in confusion and saw no cruelty in them. Instead, there was the strange look that had been there previously, the look that did not make any sense on his features, as she had never seen it there before the last two days.

Suddenly, as his face lowered towards hers, did she realized what he was planning. As her brown eyes widened, their lips touched, hers parted slightly from surprise. When he realized that she was not going to put up a fight, he deepened the kiss, moving one of his hands to the back of her neck, pulling her closer.

A slamming door nearby pulled them apart. Glancing quickly around, Malfoy backed away, then looked back at her. A slight smile graced his lips as he said, "Wait until you hear about the experiment that the school will be conducting this year."

With that final statement leaving her even more confused than before, Malfoy disappeared off the train, leaving her to stand there, gaping. Shaking her head, she gathered her wits about her again, as they seemed to have run off when Malfoy kissed her, and headed to her compartment to gather her things, only to run into Ron and Harry before she got there. They had brought her things with them as they searched for her, not wanting them to be left or stolen.

"Thanks. I had lost track of time speaking to someone. I hadn't even noticed that we had arrived," she said, exiting the train and heading toward the carriage that would take them to the castle.

Luck was with them and they managed to secure a carriage all to themselves. Turning to them as the carriage took off, she said, "Did either of you hear of an experiment that the school would be conducting this year?"

Both teenage boys shook their heads. "Sorry," Ron said, absently looking out the window. "Dad isn't in any department at the Ministry that would handle something like that. Wish I could tell you."

"Did you hear anything about what they are doing?" Harry asked Hermione.

She sighed. "No, I did not. I wish I knew more. It's worrying me. I'm sure we will be told in good time if it drastically affects us."

They nodded, satisfied with what she said. The carriage then shuddered to a stop and the door opened to let them out. Climbing out, Hermione looked up at the castle and a feeling of contentment swept over her.

Climbing the steps with Harry and Ron behind her, they were greeted at the doors by Professor McGonagall. She surveyed them all over her glasses before speaking.

"Miss Granger, I need you to follow me. Potter, Weasley, please continue into the Great Hall. The feast will be starting soon."

Waving them on, Hermione began to walk behind McGonagall, feeling apprehensive about what this could be about. She feared this had to deal with the experiment which Malfoy had mentioned.

Finally, McGonagall stopped in front of a door, opening it and ushering Hermione inside. What lay inside the room surprised and shocked her.

Waiting for her arrival was several members of the Ministry, Malfoy, and two other students. With herself included, each school house was represented in this room.

One of the Ministry members stood. "Miss Granger, at last. Now we may begin."

**A/N: Yet another chapter completed. Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter. Thanks for the reviews. Won't post the next chapter until I get 3 reviews for this one.**


	4. Chapter 4

Gazing out towards the lake and at the lone figure still standing on the shore, Hermione smiled slightly at the memory. Here, in private, she had no reservations about showing her feelings. The point of her being out here was for her to sort out her thoughts and feelings about all that had happened in this short time at Hogwarts.

Rubbing her face in her hands, she thought, _this is the weirdest year here. Everything changed this year, sixth year._

Looking back up at the solitary figure by the lake, Hermione remembered him standing that same way when she first learned about the experiment that the school would be conducting that year; that life changing experiment that had already messed her life up a month into school.

* * *

><p>As McGonagall shut the door behind her, Hermione nervously shuffled into the room, staying as far away from Malfoy as he continued to smirk at her in that god-awful sexy way of his. The other two students in the room were prefects from the other two school houses, a girl from Ravenclaw and a boy from Hufflepuff. For some reason, Hermione couldn't remember their names, even though they had meetings together before.<p>

Glancing back at Malfoy, she realized why she couldn't remember anything important. His smirk erased every thought in her head and made her heart flutter. Shaking her head, she looked at the Ministry officials.

The man that had spoken on her arrival was tall, with salt and pepper hair and a mustache. His suit looked tailored. Next to him was a woman, rather short and a little stout. She wore robes instead in a yellow color, rather bright to look at, which made her blonde hair rather dull.

The man cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention and began to speak. "My name is Henry McKelt, part of the Department of Education at the Ministry. It has come to the attention of the Ministry that student relations among Houses have become more frayed than ever before. It is the wish of the Minister that we undertake an experiment to see if these ties can be repaired and improved upon. My associate, Mary Spalding, and I will be checking in at Christmas time to assess any changes."

At this point, the witch in the yellow robes stepped forward. "I'm sure that you are all wondering how this experiment is going to take place and why you have been selected for it. As to why you were selected, we obviously needed students from each House. However, we also chose prefects as they were better behaved and had better grades. We did not want to damage a student's grades and attendance, so we chose those with good habits already.

"Now, we will give you four your own House situation, with a common room and your own rooms. There will be a table added to the Great Hall, where you will eat together. All your classes will be together and any classes that require projects or pairings, you will be grouped together. For tonight, you can sit at your respective Houses' table and eat, but afterwards, you will follow Professor McGonagall to where you will now be sleeping for the rest of the year. Your things have already been taken there for you. Are there any questions?"

The end of her speech was met with silence. The witch had spoken so fast that they hadn't realize that she had even asked them a question, let alone as they processed everything that was to happen to them. The only one at ease was Malfoy, who had clearly known all the details before this meeting. He was still smirking at Hermione as she stood there, dumbfounded.

"Well, if there are no questions, you are free to return to your friends and your supper. Professor McGonagall will be waiting for you in the Entrance Hall after the feast. Thank you for your cooperation and time. We wish you a good night," the wizard said, gathering up a traveling cloak that was lying on a chair next to him.

Having been dismissed, Hermione turned around and walked out the door, heading back towards the Great Hall, trailing behind everyone else.

"So," said a familiar voice, "interesting development, don't you think?"

Hermione looked up, startled, into the eyes of Draco Malfoy as he walked beside her. He was no longer smirking, but had a soft smile gracing his lips. Even his eyes looked at her softly, almost caringly. Suddenly, she realized that she had stopped walking and Malfoy had turned to face her.

"I don't…"

The smile on his face widened at her lack of speech. Gently, he took her hand in his and slowly lifted it up to his mouth, placing a kiss on her fingers. Hermione's breath caught in her throat as she stood there, her hand pressed to his lips. He released her hand and she let it drop, almost uncertain what to do with the limb. Realizing she was staring, she looked away from Malfoy. His hand shot out and gently, yet firmly, gripped her chin, forcing her to look into his grey eyes for what seemed an eternity.

"You are mine."

**Draco's POV**

Draco stared directly into those caramel orbs of hers, seeing in them confusion and even deeper, passion. Hidden from anyone who didn't look closely were her feelings towards him, he knew it.

Gently, he released Granger's chin and turned away, leaving her alone in the corridor. He continued towards the Great Hall, where the feast was underway. As he walked, he thought about what had happened over the last two days.

The new appearance of Granger had been a shock. He had always known that she was attractive, especially after she had gotten her teeth fixed when he had hexed them in the fourth year. But now, she had cast a spell on him. He tried to forget about her, like he always did, but he couldn't. He had even dreamed of her the night before.

The dream had convinced him that he would have her; that she would be his alone. After all, he was the most attractive man at the school and he deserved to have a girl just as beautiful as him. He couldn't even stand the sight of her with other men, even her two best friends, Potter and Weasley.

Why he was feeling this way, he couldn't tell. He just…wanted her. He wanted to possess the girl, body and soul.

Shaking his head to clear it, Draco entered the Great Hall and went to sit with his friends at the Slytherin table. He called them friends, but they were friends in the loosest terms possible. They were not close, didn't share secrets. All those he called friends bonded over torturing others and the fact that their parents were all Death Eaters. However, they would all abandon one another to protect themselves and their reputations in a heartbeat.

Glancing at the Gryffindor table, Draco watched as Granger joined her friends and told them her news about the experiment. He almost sighed with discontent and jealousy. He would give anything to have a relationship like that, where you told someone everything. He hadn't spoken to anyone since he sat down and no one had spoken to him. Life as a Slytherin just wasn't that great anymore, when one had to experience it alone.

**Hermione's POV**

"You are doing what?" Ron asked, mouth hanging open.

"Really, Ronald, don't make me repeat it again. And close your mouth," Hermione snapped at Ron. Looking at Harry and Ginny, she continued, "Tonight is the last time this year that I get to eat meals with you. Tomorrow, there will be another table for me to sit at, somewhere here."

"Wow, I guess they really decided that they couldn't let the discord between Houses continue," Harry said, shaking his head. "Who else is participating?"

"A prefect from each House. I don't know who the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students are, but Malfoy is being forced into this too. And oddly, he didn't seem upset that he would have to get along with everyone else."

Harry snorted, "I wonder why? Git hates everyone but his own House. And do they really expect Gryffindors and Slytherins to get along? In their dreams. It's a shame that you have to be near him so often. I would hate to be sleeping that close to him."

Hermione blushed, but was spared having to respond by Dumbledore dismissing them to bed. Sighing inwardly, she braced herself as she walked over to Professor McGonagall in the Entrance Hall.

They waited until all four students were accounted for before McGonagall spoke, "Now that we are all here, please follow me to your new home here at Hogwarts."

She took off at a brisk pace, forcing them to follow her down a corridor that many students were unfamiliar with.

**A/N: Thank you so much for all those wonderful reviews. My writing is a matter of pride for me and I'm so glad that others enjoy it so much. I hope this chapter was worth all the anticipation. Please review and tell me. 5 reviews before I post the next chapter!**

**Special thanks to:**

**bushyhaired-american-nerd**

**CrescentMoon12**

**Topeka13**

**musicfreak0017 **

**lemon trash**

**MissNatalieMalfoy**

**Tiftaf02387**

**MadrigalGryffindor3**


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione sighed as she slowly stood up, stiff from sitting for so long. She wasn't sure how long she had been out here, but it had been hours and dark was falling fast. Rubbing the ache from her neck, she stood leaning against a tree trunk and gazed at the lake.

Sometime earlier, the distant figure of Malfoy had left the lake shore and drifted to the castle, probably to eat or to get out of the creeping cool air rolling in off the lake. Hermione herself was shivering, but had refused to enter the castle until it was almost too dark to be outside safely, being so near the Forbidden Forest and what lurked within.

During the past month since they had arrived and learned about the experiment, Hermione had tried to avoid Malfoy, only to constantly find herself in his presence, either forced by a teacher or by his own creepy desire to torment her in this new fashion. Whatever was driving him to do this; its effects were being felt by both parties, she was certain of that. He wasn't escaping it unscathed.

* * *

><p>Two weeks after they had arrived, Hermione was sitting at her new house table for lunch, getting to know the other two students forced into the experiment. She had to embarrassingly admit to them that first night that she couldn't remember their names, only for them to graciously forgive her and remind her.<p>

The girl from Ravenclaw was Wren Andrews, a petite, delicate looking girl, with the grace of a dancer. Watching her every little movement, even brushing her strawberry blonde hair from her eyes, filled Hermione with envy, making her wish for such grace.

From Hufflepuff was David Bloom, a quiet boy with a love of the library that nearly rivaled Hermione's. His brown hair was cut close to his scalp, letting his blue eyes sparkle with hidden humor. He was tall, taller than even Ron, which Hermione thought was impossible to beat.

Both were easy to get along with and friendly with each other and Hermione. They were in the process of telling Hermione about their families when suddenly Wren went silent, which was odd for her. Turning around, she found Malfoy standing nearly right behind her, causing her to jump in shock.

"Christ! Don't you make any noise?" Hermione demanded, trying to calm down from the shock he had given her. But damn, did he look good. His white blond hair was messy, but still made him look good. His white shirt was untucked and his green and silver tie was loosely tied, making Hermione's pulse race. She always had a thing for the bad boy look.

"Scare ya?" he asked casually as he sat down next to her, knowing just the effect that had on her.

"We are supposed to get along, not sneak up on each other, Malfoy. This would go so much more easily if you could just remember that," she snapped back, focusing on her plate. Now that Malfoy was here, the chance of any interesting conversation was practically dead, as Wren and David felt the same about him as Hermione did. Although, now that they were getting used to him, they might talk more now.

"Hermione," Wren said, nervously, glancing at the silent Malfoy as he slowly ate his meal, "I thought I remembered you saying that you and Ginny Weasley were going to color your hair again tomorrow."

Hermione chewed her bite of kidney pie before answering, "That's correct, sometime in the afternoon. It's going to take all morning to prepare the potion."

Wren and David seemed to brighten at the bit of conversation, David asking, "What color are you going to change it to?"

She smiled at her two eager companions and continued to ignore Malfoy as much as he was ignoring them. "Blonde. I like the idea of being a smart blonde," she said, startling a laugh out of everyone at the table, even Malfoy.

They all looked at him, shocked, as he smiled at Hermione, taking hold of her hand under the table where the others couldn't see, "No one could doubt, just by looking at you, that you are anything but highly intelligent. Please, by all means, prove to the world that blondes are smart too."

Hermione gently pulled her hand away from him, flustered. She quickly mumbled something incoherent to everyone and got up and left, no longer hungry.

Ever since he kissed her the night they arrived, he had been touching her whenever he could, when no one would notice, to remind her that he had claimed her and soon he would collect her. While she disliked the man, part of her was thrilled with the attention. She didn't know exactly how large that part of her was. She did her best to suppress the emotion, the sensible part of her head telling her that only something sinister could come from his attention to her. His claiming of her scared her as much as it thrilled her, for, like the attention he gave her, it could come to no good. But that was what her head was telling her. Her heart seemed to have a different idea entirely about the matter.

She heard someone walking behind her and spun, only to find Ginny there. She breathed a sigh of relief and disappointment. She secretly wished it had been Malfoy. "Hey, Ginny. What's up?"

"Saw you leave suddenly with a weird look on your face. I was concerned."

Hermione smiled at Ron's sister, glad that she had someone to talk to. "It's nothing. I'm just not used to Malfoy being polite and today he took it to the extreme, complimenting me."

The small redhead chuckled, "Well, you are supposed to get along with him for that weird experiment. Although, I don't trust him. He probably finds the whole thing a joke and means to end it his way."

"I don't either. He is up to something," Hermione said quickly, knowing that he was up to something, but it wasn't his usual something. Why he was coming on to her, she had no idea, but the consequences of it were going to be disastrous, that she knew.

"Let's not worry about the ferret. Both of us have the rest of the day off. We should go do something fun, maybe start on that potion early."

Hermione brightened at the idea and quickly agreed. She needed something to keep her busy, seeing as she had already finished all the homework due for Monday. It was much easier to complete in a common room of four people, three of whom felt uncomfortable around the other. It made for silent evenings.

**Draco's POV**

Draco laughed to himself as he left the Great Hall, thinking of the exit that Granger had made. She still was avoiding his advances and touch, but he didn't blame her. Hell, he had all year to wait to make her his. Although, if the Weasel made any advance on her, he would have to alter his plan, speeding it up. He had already finished the preparations for plan b that morning, bottling several pints of Amortentia from the potion that Slughorn had shown them that first class. The old man would never miss it. But Draco would prefer that he not have to use it.

Some cleared their throat up in front of him, causing him to look up from his thoughts. Waiting for him was Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, and Blaise.

"To what do I owe this pleasure…" he began, but Pansy cut him off, impatient.

"What were you doing talking to the Mudblood? It looked like you were on very friendly terms, with you touching her hand."

Draco sighed, already annoyed. Pansy had been harboring hopes of them dating since they had hit puberty. He, however, had other ideas. She literally repulsed him with her personality and attitude. She was pureblood, but that was all she had going for her.

"I am a part of that experiment, Pansy, and have to actually make an effort to be polite."

Pansy smirked, clearly expecting that answer. "Let me make it very clear to you, Draco. We are watching you. You do anything to jeopardize your reputation; we are going to take you down. I'm not stupid. I've been watching you. You've been warned. One toe out of line and your parents will know immediately."

With that, she turned, trailing Crabbe and Goyle behind her, leaving Draco and Blaise alone.

"What about you? How did you get mixed up with that?" Draco asked his only close friend.

Blaise shrugged, clearly unaffected by what Draco had been accused of, "Pansy just drug me along, saying something about you being stupid and a disgrace. But if that's what she is making a fuss over…I don't care. Granger is better than any other tramp in this school, whatever her blood status. However, I don't think you have the ability to get a girl like that, even with you sleeping in the room next to her."

Draco grinned; glad for the support his friend was giving him. With Blaise on his side, he didn't care what others said of him, even his parents, who were sure to throw a fit and possibly disinherit him. "Wanna bet?"

Blaise grinned back, "Ten galleons if you get Granger."

"Deal!" And with that, the friends shook hands, sealing the bet.

Blaise studied Draco, looking as if he were measuring him. "You do need to explain one thing to me, though. I thought you couldn't stand the sight of that girl."

Draco tilted his head, thinking. What had changed his mind about Granger? Why was he determined to have her, to make her his and his alone? He knew what would happen when everyone found out, but why wasn't that stopping him? Suddenly he grinned at Blaise, the answer hitting him. "I grew up."

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione stood looking into the mirror in her room, looking at her hair, now a blonde color so near to Malfoy's that they could be brother and sister. The color brought out her caramel eyes, accented with grey liner, and the olive tint of her skin.

It was Friday night and she was ready to spend time with Ginny, Harry, and Ron in the Gryffindor common room, where there was a party being thrown to celebrate the end of the second week. At least, that was the excuse that they were giving. Anything for a party. They had used the same excuse last Friday night for a party.

Hermione was wearing a jean mini skirt and a V-neck red t-shirt, showing off the body that she had been hiding since she developed it. That was until Alice. It was the first outfit that Alice had made Hermione buy and it was slightly special to her. She rarely got to see her family, since she was nearly always gone on holidays and most of the year. It was something that reminded her of her cousin.

Looking at the time, Hermione slipped on her sneakers, low top converses. One last look in the mirror confirmed that her appearance was satisfactory and she turned to her door, opening it to come face to face with Malfoy, spelling a bouquet of flowers to float in front of her door. The look on his face clearly stated that he had hoped that she wouldn't catch him in the act.

Then his face took on a new look, as he noticed her hair and appearance. He almost seemed entranced by her, much like she was with him, although, she had a lot more practice.

"Your hair…I mean…you look…"

**A/N: That's right, cliffhanger. That's your punishment for not enough reviews. To those who did review, thank you, you are so amazing. Feel free to suggest ideas to me for me to consider, or if you want me to build a chapter around a song, movie, or sentence, let me know. Mind, it has to fit in with the storyline so far. This story is all for my readers. If you do so, the chapter will be dedicated to you. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Leaning against a wall in the castle, Hermione smiled happily at the memory of that night. Everything that had happened at that moment seemed so absolutely perfect and romantic, like the stories she had always read, except that none of them could do magic.

Hermione was on her way to the experiment common room, still not wanting to eat, even though supper was still being served for at least fifteen more minutes. Having to socialize right now didn't appeal to her, as she was in reverie, and besides, everyone at her table would have already left, except for probably Malfoy, having gotten there late, if he had gone at all. That was one conversation that she wanted to avoid.

Much like that first Friday, except that now she wished she hadn't rushed out of there sooner, wished that he would have poured his heart of to her…but no, she was being a hopeless romantic right now and the circumstances in life were not helping.

* * *

><p>Hermione heaved a sigh of relief, glad to get out of potions class. Not only was it embarrassing that Harry was doing better than her, thanks to that evil book of his from the Half-blood Prince, but she had been paired with Malfoy. It was a routine problem in this class, as the rules of the experiment stated that if any of them were in a class together, they were to be paired for any group activity, and Malfoy was the only one in this class with her.<p>

And today he had taken it to the extreme, constantly touching her hands and arms, once her hair with the excuse that it had almost gotten into the potion. For the last two weeks, he had increased his efforts to be near her that it almost frightened her. The only time she never saw him was late at night, when he disappeared for hours on a walk, as he told them. Only at those times was he distant even from her, which caused her to panic, as he seemed he was up to no good.

What bothered her most about the situation in Potions was not that he touched her, which was expected in such a class, but by her own body's response to the caresses. Her skin was covered in gooseflesh and her heart seemed to be beating faster whenever she was near him. He spent most of the class trying to get her to look at him, a difficult feat, as she dearly enjoyed gazing at his appearance. She was only grateful that Harry and Ron were too busy with their potion to notice Malfoy's actions and her response. They no longer looked to Hermione for help, but that bloody book.

"Hey, Hermione, wait up!" she heard a voice call from behind her. She slowly turned and waited for Harry and Ron to catch up, hoping they would be quick about it, as Malfoy was staring at her from behind them.

"Hey, Ron and I were thinking about having another party tonight, like two weeks ago, except this time to celebrate the Quidditch team, now that I have all the positions filled," Harry huffed out, winded from running to catch up.

"Another party? Is that all you do now that I don't sit in there every night? Shouldn't you catch up on your school work? I know you two are falling behind."

"Oh, come on, Hermione. Live a little. We have been under so much stress these last two weeks. A party will help ease the stress," Ron pouted, clearly unhappy that she had mentioned his mounting pile of school work.

Hermione pursed her lips, knowing it wasn't a good idea, however, once more, her assignments were all completed and she was capable to joining them. "I'll think about coming. I was more hoping for a quiet evening, catch up on my reading."

Ron laughed, "That's all you ever have nowadays. Your common room is as dead as a graveyard, with just as much cheer. Although, I'm sure that its better when the ferret isn't there. I know you get along well with the other two."

"That may be true, but at least it makes it easier to finish my assignments. I'll let you know. I need to stop at the common room to drop off my stuff. See you later."

Waving them off, Hermione wandered down the corridor towards her new common room, rubbing her forehead with the foolishness that was Harry and Ron. They would never learn.

"And I thought Crabbe and Goyle were stupid."

Hermione whipped around, surprised to see Malfoy following her. "What are you doing here?"

Malfoy chuckled, amused at her reaction. "Like you, I'm headed to the common room to drop off my things. I was unfortunate to have to hear the stupidity spilling out of Potter and Weasley's mouths and figured you might enjoy some intelligent conversation."

"How considerate of you. However, I seriously doubt that all you want to do is talk."

Malfoy's smile grew wider, causing Hermione to back away from him, almost terrified that he was going to attack her. "Granger, how could you doubt my intentions?"

"Let me think…you threaten me in Diagon Alley and then a day later you are kissing me. Why wouldn't I doubt you? You've done nothing but pursue me for four weeks. Why? Your actions confuse me and I have doubts that your intentions are innocent or kind."

Malfoy frowned slightly, "I regret my actions in Diagon Alley. I was upset about something that my family has required me to do and reversed to old habits, provoking you. I only wish to get to know you better, to make up for my past indiscretions. Are you willing to let me apologize and try to make it up to you, Hermione?"

She stood there, gaping like a fish at Malfoy, shocked at his use of her first name. It sounded like the sweetest music, his voice making it sound like honey flowing for a starving man. His eyes were shining in a new way, different from that way they had in Diagon Alley. His eyes glittered with affection for her, affection that she didn't understand coming from him. He reached out his hand to her, whispering her name as if she was saving his soul from damnation, "Hermione…"

"M-ma-malfoy…"

Taking her hand, he brought it to his lips, kissing her fingertips. "Please, Hermione, call me Draco."

Hermione continued to stare into Draco's grey eyes, alight with an emotion that she would have never thought possible, utterly speechless. She couldn't even get herself to move, even pull her hand out of his grasp. Her heart seemed to be in control of her head, making it impossible for her to do anything. "Draco…"

The smile on his face became so big, dazzling her even more. Suddenly, she found herself wrapped in his arms, held tightly against his chest. He stroked her hair and whispered into her ear, "My sweet…darling…you have no idea how much I need you. Oh, Hermione!"

Without warning, his lips were on her's, kissing her hungrily. Hermione's eyes widened, and then closed, wrapped up in the feeling of his mouth on hers, the sweet thunder in her chest as his hands held her, one behind her neck, the other around her waist, holding her close. She returned his kisses, bringing her arms up around his neck, pressing her even closer to his body, startling a moan out of him.

Almost too soon, Draco pulled away. Gently, he gripped her chin and tilted her head up until she was looking him in the eyes. He gently kissed the tip of her nose, and then found her lips again for a sweet kiss. Pulling away, he stroked her cheek and whispered for her ears alone, "I can't live without you anymore. You are mine. Forever."

Suddenly, Hermione couldn't breathe. She had to get out of the castle, had to get somewhere where she could breathe. Tearing her eyes away from his, she pulled away from him, feeling tears pooling in her eyes. With a glance back at him, she ran down the corridor, heading for the doors, heading outside where she could breathe and sort everything out.

* * *

><p>Standing outside the common room, she sighed. She wasn't ready for what was going to happen, but she might as well get it over with. Straightening her shoulders, she entered the common room to find David and Wren sitting together, discussing a Transfiguration problem, perhaps a little closer together than necessary.<p>

"Hermione! Where have you been? We were starting to worry," Wren exclaimed; jumping up from the couch with such grace that Hermione stared at her with envy.

"I was out taking a walk, don't worry, I'm fine," she said, walking towards her room. "I just have a lot on my mind right now, and need some time alone."

David grinned at her, "Don't worry, we won't bother you. We've all had those days."

Hermione smiled gratefully at her new friends and went into her room, shutting the door behind her and locking it. She didn't want anyone walking in on her. She threw herself onto her bed, staring up at the ceiling. It had been such a long day, but she finally knew what she wanted.

She loved Draco. She knew without any question that he was the man she wanted. She would never have a place in her heart for any other man except him. With these thoughts swirling through her head, Hermione drifted to sleep, exhausted from the day.

Later…

Hermione shot up in bed, startled by a noise. She looked over by the door to see a shadow in front of the crack between door and floor and someone whispering her name.

Easing out of bed, Hermione glanced at her clock, shocked to see it was two in the morning. Who on earth would be trying to talk to her at this hour? Cracking the door open, she saw Draco standing there, looking as forlorn as he had by the lake.

"Can I come in?" he asked, scuffing his foot on the floor. Hermione opened the door so he could enter, swiftly shutting and locking it again behind him.

Draco stood in the center of the room as Hermione returned to her bed and sat down, waiting for him to speak.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I shouldn't have done that to you this afternoon. It was wrong of me and very inappropriate. Please, I didn't mean to push myself on you…"

"Draco, come here, sit down," Hermione said quietly, patting the spot on the bed next to her. Without a word, he sat down next to her, trying hard not to touch her, with his head hanging dejectedly, hands loosely clasped between his knees.

"Please, Draco, I'm not mad. I was just confused. I've had a lot of time to think and I…"

His head shot up at her words, and slowly, as if he couldn't believe what she was saying, he took her face in his hands so he was looking into her eyes as she finished her sentence.

"…can't live without you either."

A strangled cry fell from his lips as he pulled her to him and kissed her hard, overjoyed at her words. "Oh, Hermione, pet, you have made me the happiest man on earth. You have no idea how worried I've been, not knowing what you thought of me. I'm absolutely exhausted from all my worrying, as I'm sure you are. I'll let you rest now, though. I don't want to be a bother this late…" he said as he stood up.

Immediately, Hermione grabbed his hand. "Please, you don't have to go. Stay here and hold me. I don't want you to leave me. I feel like this is all a dream."

"Pet, I am yours to command," he chuckled, laying down next to her and gathering her into his arms. "I feel as if I am dreaming myself. This is all too good to be true."

Hermione couldn't stop smiling as she drifted to sleep, happier than she had ever been in her life, with Draco's arm wrapped around her waist and his soft breath in her ear. She couldn't help giggling softly as she remembered that she had locked the door. How embarrassing this would be if someone were to walk in on Draco and her.

**A/N: We are no longer going to be enjoying memories, but everything will be in the present now. We have finally reached the point when they realize how much they need each other. But what will happen as they try to keep it a secret and everyone finds out? Read and Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione woke to a loud pounding on her door, causing her to nearly leap to her feet, had Draco's arms not still been around her, holding her close.

"Hermione! Wake up! We need to talk to you! Get out here!" came the voice of Ron. Hermione paled as the door pounding continued. She turned over and looked at Draco, fear in her eyes. He smiled at her and held a finger to his lips.

Under the sound of Ron banging on the door, Draco whispered to her, "Tell him to go sit and wait for you to dress. Door banging isn't going to hurry you. I can hide until both of you leave. Go, hurry!"

Hermione kissed him swiftly and rushed to the door. "Ron, will you cut that out, you are giving me a bloody headache. Go sit down. I'll be out as soon as I am dressed."

"Fine, but hurry up. Wren was nice enough to let Harry and me in here, but I don't want to see the slimely ferret."

"Well, I'll be as quick as I can. Just stop shouting!" Hermione shouted back, heading to her trunk to pull out the clothing she needed, undergarments, jeans, t-shirt, and sweater. Turning, she saw Draco fixing the bed, and taking advantage of his preoccupation with the bed, she quickly undressed, her back to him.

She had managed to pull on her undergarments and jeans before Draco finished with the bed. Turning to her, he blushed, seeing her only in a bra and jeans.

"Pet, with a body like that, I don't know why you hid it this long."

Hermione grinned at him as she pulled on her shirt, covering up most of her skin. "With a reaction like yours, I'm even questioning it." She pulled her sweater on, and moved to Draco's side, not wanting to leave. "I wish we could spend more time together today…"

"I know, Pet. But we must keep up appearances for now. Go join Potter and Weasley; otherwise both of them will be pounding your door down. I'll see you later tonight," and with that, he swiftly kissed her and climbed under the bed, waiting for her to leave the room.

Hermione yanked the door open and closed quickly behind her, magiking it locked until she left the room.

"What in the name of Merlin's beard is the huge hurry?" she demanded Harry and Ron as they looked up from their discussion.

"We were worried. None of us saw you since Potions yesterday and then when we saw Wren at breakfast, she said that you were locked in your room, after having come back from a walk that lasted at least six hours. What is going on?" Harry said, standing up.

"Nothing is going on. Just have a lot to think about. Please don't worry, it's all happily figured out. Now, it's Hogsmeade weekend. Let's not sit here. I have things I want to buy."

"Hermione…are you sure? I mean, we are both are here for you if you need to talk about it…"

Smiling, Hermione shook her head. "No, Harry, I don't need to talk about it. Now come on, I have things I want to do today."

* * *

><p>Draco smiled as he heard the portrait door close behind Hermione and her friends. Life was shaping up better than he could have even imagined. Hermione was finally his and he couldn't be happier.<p>

He stealthily open Hermione's door and peered into the common room, making sure no one else was there. Quickly, he slipped out and rushed to his room, so he could change quickly and meet Blaise down at Hogsmeade. He had a bet to collect.

As Draco walked down the path to the village, he recalled the amazing night he had spent with his girl. He got to hold her in his arms while she drifted to sleep and listened as she mumbled in her dreams. His heart raced when his name crossed her lips in a slight moan.

Wrapping his scarf tighter around his neck at the sudden chilly autumn breeze, Draco continued to trudge to Hogsmeade, unsure of what to do when he got there. Sure, he would find Blaise and talk for a bit, but Blaise just wasn't much of a talker and Draco in far too good of a mood to be talking either. What he really would have liked was to have come here with Hermione, gone to her favorite shops and just spent the entire day with her. He just didn't want to be away from her.

"Draco!"

He turned to see who was yelling his name, the female voice making his heart leap with hope. Unfortunately, it was only Pansy and the smirk on her face did not make him feel any better.

"What do you want, Parkinson?" Draco asked, reluctant to be around the cruel girl.

"Why, Draco, how could you be so mean to me, a pureblood? I'm not some mudblood, like Granger. Thank goodness…I was thinking that since you were here alone and I was alone, we could spend some quality time together," Pansy said, trying to slip her hand into his.

Feeling disgusted, Draco pulled his hand away from her. "Why would I want to spend time with you?"

The hurt on Pansy's face was evident. "You've always enjoyed being with me. You never complained before, especially when we slept together all those times…"

"That's because you were easy and I wanted sex. There was nothing between us and there will never be. I would have to be drunk now to have anything to do with you."

Pansy's hurt face suddenly turned malicious. "I know what it is. It's that mudblood, Granger. You spend all of your time with her. You shagging her now? How could you lower yourself to that filth? Merlin, she must be easier than you said I was. Unless…" the horror on her face made Draco's blood run cold. "You love her?"

Draco scrambled to come up with a lie to protect his secret. "Of course not! I'm not shagging her and I don't love her! Why the hell would you think that?"

"Do not lie to me, Draco. You love that piece of trash. I'm going prove it, and then I'm going to tell everyone. You will be ruined. Your parents are going to disown you when everyone finds out. I can't wait," and with that, she turned and headed for the Three Broomsticks.

"Pansy, wait!" but she ignored him as she entered the pub. "Crap," he mumbled as he leaned against the stone wall next to him. Looking up, he saw Hermione leaving Honeydukes with Potter and Weasley in tow, laughing at some joke. Hermione and he made eye contact, Hermione's happy, and his pained. The look on her face dropped a little, as if confused.

"Damn, what am I going to do?"

* * *

><p>Hermione watched as Draco, leaning against a wall, rubbed his face in his hands and straightened up. He glanced at her with a painful look and walked back up to Hogwarts. She felt her heart drop at the pain in his eyes.<p>

"C'mon Hermione, let's go get some butterbeers. I'm parched," Ron said, oblivious to what had just happened between her and Draco.

"You and Harry go on. I just remembered an assignment that I didn't finish," she told him.

"Really? Merlin, Hermione, you would think you could take a break once in a while," Harry said, exasperated.

"Sorry, I really need to finish it. It's a rather important assignment for arithmancy. I'll see you two later," and with that, Hermione turned and followed Draco back to the castle, leaving Ron and Harry standing there, mouths gapping open.

Reaching her common room, Hermione glanced towards Draco's room, noting that his door was shut and he was nowhere in the common room. She quickly put her things in her room and went to knock on Draco's door.

Not receiving an answer to her knock, Hermione knocked again and gently called out to him, "Draco? It's me, Hermione. Can I come in?"

What felt like minutes passed before his answer came. "Yeah, come on in."

Slowly, Hermione opened the door and entered into a room that she never dreamed she would see.

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner. The semester started up and one of my classes will be taking up most of my time with research. As always, review. The more reviews I get, the more likely I am to update sooner. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

As Hermione stood in the doorway into Draco's room, her mouth dropped open. Instead of the decoration that she had expected, the room was decorated with blue and gold, with pictures all over the walls, most of them of Draco with an older women that resembled him, most likely his mother. Others were of him and some of his friends and still more were large paintings, very finely painted pieces of landscapes.

Draco looked up from where he was laying on the bed. "Are you going to come in or stand there all day staring?"

Hermione snapped her jaw closed and entered into the room, closing the door behind her. "I never expected your room to look like this. I was expecting something more…Slytherin."

A laugh escaped his mouth as he contemplated her words. "Yes, at home, my father is in control of the decorating, Mother has to get everything approved. He prefers, as you say, a Slytherin style. Green, silver, black…It's very rare to see any gold or red in the place, except where it cannot be avoided. Here, I was given the opportunity to decorate my room and I chose colors that I meant something to me."

"Meant something to you?" Hermione asked, gently settling herself down next to Draco on the bed.

"Yes, blue is sadness and suffering, but the gold represents the chance to be strong through the sadness and suffering. I know, it's very deep for someone like me."

Hermione giggled, "Someone like you? Everyone has depth to them. It all depends on if they show it and how."

Draco pulled Hermione closer to him, breathing in her fresh scent. "I noticed that your room wasn't all red and gold. How un-Gryffindor-ish."

"True, but, like you, I had the chance to decorate myself. I like bright spaces and yellow and green, in the right shades, can brighten up any space. The yellow and green have to be rather pastel looking. It reminds me of home and the sunshine, even when the weather is cold and dreary."

Slowly, Draco sat up and wrapped his arms around her, drawing her in for a kiss. "Pet, you bring sunshine and warmth into any room," he whispered, then gently kissed her mouth.

Hermione sighed as he pulled away, "I wish that we could stay like this forever. Just you and me, no standards to uphold, no one judging us."

"Me too, Pet, me too. Sadly, it cannot stay so. Pansy found me today in Hogsmeade and guessed that since my affections, as they could be called, are no longer hers, that I have transferred them onto you. In a way, I have. However, I care more deeply for you than I ever could her."

Hermione quickly sat up, worry etched in her face. "Which means…?"

"Which means that she has threatened to find the proof and tell my parents about this. Granted, it all had to be done at some point, for I never intend on giving you up, but with the Dark Lord powerful once more, them finding out is the worst thing that could happen."

Hermione stood up and started pacing around the room, deep in thought. Draco sat up, and moved to the edge of the bed, watching Hermione think. His heart ached for her as he watched her walk around his room, thinking about how beautiful she looked when she was worried about him.

"This is a rather difficult problem. I'm assuming that your parents would disinherit you and Voldemort would personally torture you, possibly even sending someone to kill me. Have I summed that up correctly?"

Draco winced, "Rather vividly too. The worst part about this is that I have been assigned a mission while here at school. I can't talk about it now. I need to figure out what I am going to do first, and then I will tell you. But the best thing we can do right now is not let anyone on to the fact that we are involved."

She nodded, understanding him perfectly. "I really wish you would confide in me, but I understand. I'm just worried that you are in too deep," she whispered, coming to stand next to him and brushed his left forearm, where his dark mark was burned into his skin.

"It's too late to be worried about that, Pet."

"I know, but…remember, Professor Dumbledore is willing to help you, should you decide that you wish to get…uninvolved."

Draco laughed, pulling her close. "Thank you, my sweet. You have already given me more possibilities than I could have dreamed of."

Just as he pulled her in for a kiss, they heard the portrait door slam open and Harry and Ron's voices calling out, "Hermione, where are you? Hermione?"

"Shit," Draco breathed.

**A/N: Cliffhanger. Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm on a time crunch already and frankly, I only received ONE review for the last chapter. Not getting much support. I'll publish a few more chapters at least and if reviews haven't picked up, I may just end the project.**

**So, if you wish to keep this going and see how it ends, please review and let me know.**

**I hope you enjoyed the deeper side of things, however brief it was. I hate the typical Slytherin Draco and Gryffindor Hermione with the decorating and other things, so I decided to make their personalities more…realistic. Chew me out or whatever, it's not changing.**


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione quickly stood up and silently locked the door, hoping that her friends wouldn't be so stupid to try and enter Draco's room. Hopefully they weren't that desperate to find her.

"What are they doing here and how did they get in?" Draco breathed into her ear. All Hermione could do was shrug her confusion and listen to Ron and Harry calling her name and pounding her door. Although slightly muffled, both she and Draco could hear them talking in the common room.

"Do you think she left her door unlocked? Should we try?" Ron's voice asked, followed by the sound of a rattling door handle.

"Ron! Clearly she isn't here. Hermione couldn't have fallen asleep that fast, nor would she have been able to sleep through that racket. Let's go back to the dormitory and grab the map. That will show us where she is."

Hermione blanched, remembering the map. They could look at it at any time to find her, and see that she was with Draco. Granted, she could pass it off as part of the experiment, but they would only accept that for so long. She would have to hide it from them before they got their hands on it.

Suddenly, the portrait door opened and shut again, and Draco and Hermione were left alone once more.

"Map? What map?" Draco asked, clearly confused to the reference.

"It's a map of the school, showing where everyone is within the perimeters."

To her surprise, Draco turned even paler than normal. "Shit! They would be able to see us together at any time. We have to get it away from them!"

Hermione hurried over to the window and started opening it as she also took out her wand. "I know and that is what I am doing. I don't want to deal with their questions or accusations. Let's just hope someone left a window open. _Accio Map!_"

Luck was with them. Within moments, the map zoomed into the room, landing gently onto the bed. Hermione hurried over and picked it up before Draco could grab it. Silently, she chided herself, knowing full well that he had no idea how to use it.

"I'll hide it in my room. Ron and Harry are undoubtedly going to return, and if my guess is correct, they know the password from Wren or David. We can't stop them from coming in."

"True, Pet. Anyways, you should spend some time with them. I don't want you to lose their friendship, no matter how much I don't understand why you want to be their friend. They seem so dimwitted at times. Weasley more than Potter."

"Hush, you. I'll see you later then, my dear," Hermione said, standing up on tiptoe and lightly kissing him on the lips.

"Until then," he responded gallantly, sweeping into a deep bow as she giggled and slipped out the door.

Shutting the door behind her, Hermione examined the common room, making sure that no one had seen her leave. Satisfied that the room was empty, she headed into her own room, so she could hide the map before Harry and Ron could show up and catch her with it.

Stashing it in secret compartment in her dresser, she could barely close the drawer before the portrait door opened again and the voices of Harry and Ron reached her.

"We'll just wait for her here," Harry said, clearly settling on the couch by the sound of the springs and his contented sigh.

"Where do you think the map is? You don't think you could have left it out somewhere and someone used it for an assignment?" Ron asked nervously.

"I'm not sure. I thought I had left it in my trunk…I'll look again later. Right now, I want to know what is going on with Hermione. There is something she isn't telling us."

"Oh? Something I'm not telling you? Like you not telling me that you had the password to my common room?" Hermione said, causing the boys to jump in shock.

"Hermione! What are you doing? We were just here and you weren't here. We were looking everywhere!" Ron exclaimed, readjusting his clothing, trying to cover his fright.

Hermione settled in the armchair that she had claimed as hers on the first day of school. "I just got back. I was just putting my books in my room when I heard you enter the common room without the assistance of Wren or David. I know I hadn't told you the password. So…how did you get it?"

Both of them turned red from shame, she hoped, and avoided meeting her eyes.

"When Wren let us in this morning, she said the password right in front of us. We figured…" Harry trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck.

Hermione looked at both of them sternly, letting them know her displeasure at their disregard of the rules. Hopefully, neither of them would mention the missing map to her. She was sure that they would see the lie in her eyes. Her mother and father had always said she was a terrible liar. It had been luck last spring that Umbridge had believed her and followed her into the Forbidden Forest.

"Now, what did you want to talk to me about that was so important that you would break into my dormitory?"

Ron and Harry exchanged glances, clearly unsure on how to bring the topic up.

"We know you told us everything was alright this morning, but something still seems off," Harry hesitantly said.

"Everything is fine. Please believe me. Really, it's just about that stupid book of Harry's in Potions. It has been driving me insane and you both know it. I just really needed to spend some time alone and come to grips with the evil thing. Just keep it away from me."

Ron starred at her. "Really, that's what this was all about? You have to be kidding me."

"Hardly, Ronald. I'm telling the truth," Hermione said, exasperated.

"You really have a grudge against the thing. It's rather sad."

Hermione glared at Ron. "What's sad is the fact that Harry needs it to pass the class."

"Hey! I don't need it to pass! I was just blessed with it and someone ought to use it," Harry exclaimed, indignant at the accusation.

Suddenly, Draco popped his head out of his room and glared at them. "Will you three keep it down! I'm trying to concentrate in here!" And before anyone could retort, he slammed the door shut once more.

"Stupid ferret," Ron muttered to no one in particular.

"Ronald…"

For several hours, they sat in the common room and chatted of unimportant things, catching Hermione up on the goings on in the Gryffindor tower. When the clock struck six, they all jumped, unaware of how much time had passed. Suddenly, Ron's stomach growled loudly, indicating that it was time for supper, causing Harry and Hermione to burst out laughing.

"It's not funny. Food is never funny," Ron muttered, standing up and stretching.

Hermione shook her head in amusement, standing up also. "Shall we?"

Unaware to the three of them, Draco had been eavesdropping the entire time, jealous of how familiar Potter and Weasley were with his Hermione. Desperately he wished he could have such a close friendship like theirs, like he used to have, before the return of the Dark Lord. Since then, he and his friends had drifted, afraid of attachment to someone who could disappear without warning. The few pictures in his room were the last remaining remnants of these friendships.

Turning away from his door, Draco glanced at his desk, on which sat a piece of parchment, an unstoppered ink jar and a quill. On the parchment was only the name of the addressee, Professor Dumbledore.

**A/N: Since I had the time, I wrote another chapter. Consider it a gift, as it won't happen often. I know the story is moving rather slowly right now, but all good stories need the boring stuff to reach all the goodies.**

**As always, review and encourage me to continue the story. Without the readers, this is nothing.**


	10. Chapter 10

Rubbing his face in his hands, Draco leaned back in his chair, away from the desk in front of him. On the desk lay the finished letter to Professor Dumbledore, one of many attempts. The garbage bin next to the desk was overflowing with failed attempts.

Standing up, he glanced at the clock on the wall and grimaced. It was past 8 in the evening and supper would have ended by now. To punctuate the last part, Draco's stomach growled painfully. Quickly, he gathered up his cloak and the sealed letter and exited his room into the common room, startling Wren and David, who were sitting too close together to constitute studying.

"Malfoy! We thought that you were at the library or somewhere else. You weren't making any noise…" Wren trailed off, scooting away from David.

"It's alright, I was just sleeping. I'm off to send a letter. And don't worry, your secret is safe with me," he said, winking at them as he exited the common room.

Swiftly, trying to avoid detection, Draco made his way to the Owlery. The caretaker, Filch, would find anything that he did questionable and out of line, especially dressed as he was, as if he was planning a trip outside. He wasn't ready to face Dumbledore yet, even though he was asking for his help, and that would directly where Filch would take him.

"Draco?"

Startled, he spun around to come face to face with his worst nightmare, Pansy. She was dressed rather sloppily, a look that he had only seen on her after they had spent some time alone together.

"Already replaced me, have you?" Draco asked with a sneer.

The questioning look on her face melted into a smirk. "Jealous?"

"Hardly. Just proves how lax your morals are for a pureblood. I have no use for you anymore," he said scornfully.

"Of course you don't. Granger is good at distracting you, isn't she? I suppose Potter and Weasley gave her all the experience that she would need to know how to please you."

"Don't you dare accuse her of being a slut! You are not fit to wipe the bottom of her feet, pureblood or not. And as a pureblood, you know that it is unacceptable to accuse someone that you have no intimate knowledge of of being a slut."

The smirk on Pansy's face grew and Draco realized his mistake. "You just as good as gave me a confirmation that you two are involved. How could you lower yourself, Draco? You are making this too easy…" she trailed off as she walked away, giving a little wave over her shoulder.

"Damn damn damn damn!" Draco mutter, griping his head in his hands. How could he have said that to her? He should have just kept his mouth shut! But he couldn't let Pansy just accuse Hermione of being a slut when her only offense was that she had what Pansy wanted.

Straightening, Draco continued on his way to the Owlery. It would not matter soon. The help that Dumbledore would give him would make his relationship with Hermione acceptable and he would protect them both. Whatever Pansy would try to do, it would not make much difference within a week.

* * *

><p>Harry and Ron were walking back from the library, where they had left Hermione studying, when Pansy Parkinson stumbled upon them. Upon seeing them, a cruel smile appeared on her face and she approached them.<p>

"Potter. Weasley. I have some news that you will be interested in knowing."

Harry looked at her in confusion, a hint of disgust showing on his face. "There is nothing you can tell me that would interest me. Let's go, Ron."

"Not even when it has to do with Granger? I know she has been acting weird and won't tell you. I overheard you before, talking about it. Don't you want to know why?"

Both of them turned around quickly and studied Pansy, sure that she was playing some joke on them. Harry turned to Ron and whispered in his ear, "We shouldn't bother with her. It'll just be something stupid."

"Tell us," Ron demanded, ignoring Harry, who punched him in the arm. He knew that Pansy was baiting them. Whatever she had to say would only upset them and would be a lie.

"I don't know…but I guess I should. Telling you would benefit my plans. Your dear filthy Granger is screwing Malfoy. Who knew she was such a whore?" Pansy said before hurrying away, leaving Ron and Harry with their mouths hanging open.

Slowly, they turned to face each other.

"It can't be…"

"She wouldn't…"

Suddenly, they took off running for the library, not realizing that Hermione had already left.

* * *

><p>Dumping her book bag on her bed and heaving a sigh, Hermione sat down and stretched, content. She had finished all her upcoming assignments and she had spent quality time with Harry and Ron. She could now relax tomorrow, Sunday, and she and Draco could spend the entire day together.<p>

She jumped as someone knocked on her door. Quickly, she opened it and revealed Draco, dressed in a pair of pajama pants and a grey t-shirt.

"Can I come in?"

Hermione smiled and allowed him in, shutting the door and locking it. "Spending another night with me?"

"I can't stand to be away from you. I have to. Besides, its the only time we really get together," Draco said dramatically, making her smile grow wider.

"Well, get comfortable. I'm going to get ready for bed," Hermione said, heading for her bathroom.

In her absence, Draco spread himself on her bed and slid a note into her nightstand drawer, for her to find later. He slowly began to drift into a meditated state as he waited for her to come back, so he could hold her. He was startled when a kiss was placed on his forehead, his eyes snapping open to see Hermione leaning over him smiling.

"Falling asleep already sweetheart?" she asked gently, brushing his hair away from his eyes.

Suddenly, there was a racket outside in the corridor, as someone argued with the portrait that was refusing to allow them in and the other person was yelling for Hermione.

Quickly, they rushed to the common room, where Wren and David already were. They stood behind the couch, puzzled looks on their face as David went to open the portrait for whoever was trying to get in.

"Let us in, I'm going to kill that ferret!"

"Hermione!"

In rushed Harry and Ron, red faced and boiling angry. David, sensing danger, protected Hermione and Draco with a shield charm, stopping them short.

"What on earth is going on?" Hermione exclaimed, completely shocked at the behavior they were exhibiting.

"Is it true, Hermione? Are you?" Harry asked, his eyes pleading with her.

"Is what true?" she asked, utterly confused. "Really, what are you talking about…?"

"Are you shagging Malfoy?" Ron cried, anger etched into his face and murder in his eyes.

Hermione stood there, mouth hanging open while everyone in the room looked at her and Draco.

**A/N: So there has been a good increase in the reviews that I have received, but you'll all have to do better. I know that my writing isn't perfect and that there are many reading this story. I can't improve without your input.**

**Is this a good turn in the story? I admit that I have no idea where I am going with it now, so this is being built one chapter at a time. I received a good suggestion from one of my wonderful reviewers and I'll have to consider that option. Review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione stood next to Draco, gaping at Harry and Ron. Her mind was racing, trying to figure out how they could have come to such a conclusion. They hadn't asked if she was dating him, just sleeping with him. She could feel her anger rising at the accusation, when both should have known better than to assume she would stoop so low without a commitment.

"Wren, David, could you leave us alone?" Draco asked, nodding as they complied with his request. "Thank you."

Hermione gazed back at Draco, glad that he wasn't planning on abandoning her to the wrath of her friends, instead, was clearly planning on delivering the news with her.

"Please sit down and stop glaring at me, both of you," Hermione said, voice trembling from anger and apprehension. Harry and Ron sat on the couch, perching on the edge, ready to attack if need be. Hermione planted herself in front of the fireplace, legs spread apart to brace herself and hands of her hips. Draco leaned against the fireplace behind her, looking bored and very elegant, his long legs crossed at the ankles and his hands in his pockets.

"Hermione, why is that git still here?" Ron asked rather violently, his face red and fists clenched menacingly.

"I'll explain that when we get there. The first thing that I would like to know is why you would accuse me of something like that?" she responded, the anger evident in her voice.

With a final glare at Draco, Harry answered her. "Parkinson. She came across us after we had left the library."

At that statement, Draco started chuckling. "I should have known…"

Hermione turned around to look at him, understanding clear in her eyes. "She is doing exactly what she said she would, just not how we thought," she said quietly, just for Draco's ears. He looked at her tenderly, resisting the urge to stroke her cheek. The look he gave her was not missed by Ron or Harry, who both jumped up off the couch.

"There IS something going on, isn't there?" Ron exclaimed, slowly approaching them. Hermione swung around to face them again, a stern look on her face.

"Sit down, now!" she said, finger pointing at the couch they had just left. They hesitated at the look on her face, but finally sat back down.

Hermione glanced back at Draco, hoping for some guidance, but he looked slightly nervous. Sighing, she faced Harry and Ron again, resuming her commanding pose.

"Parkinson told you a lie. I am not shagging Draco." Both of her friends flinched at the use of his first name. "I am appalled that you would accuse me of that. You know me better than that. Or at least I thought you did. You know what? Get out. I don't want to see your faces until Monday."

Harry stood up quickly, shock on his face. "Hermione? You can't be serious…"

Ron stood up more slowly, suspicion etched on his face. "You're still hiding something, Hermione. I know it. And I will find out what it is."

Draco stood up straight and placed himself in front of Hermione. "You heard the lady. You have insulted her enough that she doesn't want you around right now. I would suggest you listen to her."

Ron clenched his fist even harder and advanced on Draco, "How dare you…?"

He was stopped short by Harry's hand on his shoulder. He shook his head, "Come on, Ron. You know Hermione. She is pretty stubborn." And without even a goodbye, he and Ron left the common room, leaving Hermione alone with Draco.

Once the portrait door closed behind them, Hermione sank into the nearest armchair, face in her hands. Draco knelt before her, checking to make sure she wasn't crying.

Her muffled voice escaped her hands, "Those gits…"

Draco put his hand on her knee, gently rubbing it. "Pet, you know that they only care about your well-being. They just don't want you to get hurt."

Hermione sat up straight, looking Draco in the eye. "I know that, it's just that there are so many other things that they need to protect me from, instead of you. I know that you would never do anything to hurt me, even though we have only been together for less than a week." She chuckled a little. "I must be going insane, getting this serious this fast. What would my parents and Alice say?"

"They would probably tell you to follow your instincts. You are never wrong."

Hermione looked deeply into his eyes, surprised by the tenderness in which he referred to her muggle family. But just as she was leaning down to kiss him, an owl swooped in the open window and landed in front of them. In its beak was two letters, addressed to each of them.

Hermione frowned as she pulled the letters away from the owl and handed Draco his. "Who would be contacting us this late…" she said, opening her letter.

_Dear Miss Hermione Granger,_

_I apologize for the late hour, but I require your presence in my office immediately._

_All the best,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Her head snapped up to look at Draco, who held a similarly worded letter in his hand. "Is this what I think it is about…?" she asked.

Draco nodded, his face pale and his hand trembling. "We had better get going."

* * *

><p>Ron and Harry were walking back to the Gryffindor Common Room, still talking about the incident with Hermione.<p>

"The gall of that ferret to tell us to leave! Can you believe it?" Ron said angrily, fists clenched and his gait quick and hard.

Harry, just as angry as Ron, however, better able to manage his anger, nodded in agreement with him. In his head, he continually replayed the scene in his head, how Malfoy had defended Hermione and that she wasn't avoiding his company. It almost seemed like they were getting along, if her referring to him as Draco was any sign.

Ron continued to mumble insults Malfoy's way as they continued walking. Harry decided to interrupt his musings by asking his question.

"Did it appear to you that Pansy may have been right, to a point?"

Ron stopped in his tracks, caught unaware. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that although we did insult Hermione by insinuating that she would do something like that, that we jumped to that conclusion, that Hermione may be involved some way with Malfoy?"

Ron's mouth snapped shut, anger building in his eyes. It took him a full minute to reply, "How do you figure?"

Harry sighed and began to tick off the reasons on his fingers. "First, she calls him Draco. Second, she allowed him to stay for our accusations. Third, he defended her. All that points to them being friends or something more than friends. And what had Pansy said? That it benefited her plans to tell us? I say that gives some us some substantial evidence."

Ron's face had begun to turn a dangerous red color, slightly reminding Harry of his Uncle Vernon, when Professor McGonagall's voice interrupted them.

"Potter, Weasley, the headmaster wishes to see you in his office immediately. Please follow me."

**A/N: Thanks to all of you who reviewed. I'm sorry for the slow update, but I've been busy with school and I hadn't received many reviews at all. I feel like a broken record. But I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know it's rather short. **


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione and Draco reached the top of the spiral staircase to the headmaster's office, apprehension etched into their faces. Draco's face had yet to gain any color and his hands were still trembling. Hermione stopped a moment and took his hand in hers, giving him an encouraging smile and a quick peck on the cheek.

Draco gave her a shaky smile and then faced the door, squaring his shoulders. Hermione watched him carefully, making sure he was ok. He reached out and quickly rapped on the door and began adjusting his clothes nervously, waiting for admission.

"Please, come in," came Professor Dumbledore's voice, quiet and calm. Slowly, Hermione and Draco entered the office, with all of the knickknacks and silver instruments on the spindly tables the same as Hermione remembered from previous times in this office. Behind the desk sat Professor Dumbledore, bright blue eyes watching them, smile gracing his ancient face.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, how nice of you to join me in a timely manner. Please have a seat as we wait for several of our other guests to arrive."

Draco's face became even more worried and scared than before at the prospect that others would be here, listening to his problems. Hermione, noticing his distress, gently took his hand in hers and gave it a comforting squeeze, hoping to give him some confidence.

This gesture was not missed by Dumbledore, whose smile became wider. "While we wait, we should have some conversation. I see the experiment that the Ministry is trying is working better than they could have imagined."

Hermione blushed a deep red, embarrassed that the Headmaster had noticed, however he never missed any some detail. Draco smiled a shaky smile at Dumbledore and managed to squeeze out a sentence. "I can't believe I got so lucky."

"I commend you on your choice. I doubt that you could have found such an amazing witch anywhere else. She is truly beautiful inside and out," Dumbledore answered, causing Hermione to blush even more and duck her head.

Suddenly, a knock echoed in the office. "Come in," Dumbledore called.

In came Harry and Ron, who stopped suddenly as soon as they noticed that Hermione and Draco were there. Behind them entered Professors McGonagall and Snape, the later making Draco pale even more than Hermione would have thought possible.

Dumbledore motioned for them all to enter, clearly amused at the reactions all around. "Please, settle in. We are going to have a long discussion, I'm sure. No use being uncomfortable."

Hesitantly Harry and Ron moved into the room and took seats as far away from Draco as possible, and in effect, Hermione. This action wasn't missed by Dumbledore, but Hermione was sure that he would save it for later.

McGonagall and Snape took seats around the desk and as soon as they were settled, Dumbledore crossed his fingers in front of his face and examined everyone who sat in front of him.

"Mr. Malfoy, I see the look on your face at the presence of everyone here. Just to clarify, this is necessary. It will make this all easier in the long run. As the Professor Snape being here, you are clearly afraid of him informing Lord Voldemort about your actions. Don't be frightened. Voldemort will be very aware of your actions very soon and this will help keep you safe. Professor Snape is a great spy for the Order of the Phoenix; you have nothing to worry about. I trust him completely."

Ron was heard to snort quietly, causing Dumbledore to eye him good naturedly over his half-moon spectacles, thereby silencing him.

"Now, from what I am aware of, Mr. Malfoy is defecting from Lord Voldemort's ranks, as he does not believe in what he stands for. In doing this, Mr. Malfoy is willing to tell us as much information as possible that he knows about the plans of Voldemort and the Death Eaters. We are very lucky that he has chosen to do this."

"Professor," Harry said, inquiringly. "If Snape is such a great spy, why do we need Malfoy's information?"

"Professor Snape, Harry. Let us all understand a few basic things about Lord Voldemort. It is his practice to spread his information around, telling some to one of his followers and some to others. That way not everyone has the whole picture. Everyone understand?"

Everyone nodded, prompting Dumbledore to continue, who ignored the sneer that Snape sent towards Harry. "Now, you are all here to understand the danger the Mr. Malfoy is putting himself in by doing this. My hope is that you will all help this transition go smoothly and that you will do your utmost to ensure his safety. I understand that for some of you, this may be difficult," he said, his twinkling eyes settling on Harry and Ron, whose faces were showing hints of defying the Headmaster's wishes.

"Now that we all understand, I would ask Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, and Miss Granger to please remain. I have some other things I would like to discuss with them," giving a clear dismissal to McGonagall and Snape.

"Professor!" Harry protested.

"Now, Harry, there is obviously something else that needs to be discussed. I am asking you to hear me out."

Hermione glanced over at them to see that they were determinedly not looking at her or Draco, whose hand she was still holding, offering him comfort. She rolled her eyes and turned her focus back on Dumbledore, who was patiently waiting for them to be alone.

"Now, I'm not as blind as some would think that I am, at my age. I can clearly see that there is tension among this party, and I can also clearly see why."

"Professor," Hermione interjected, "I would like to tell them myself, if you please?"

"By all means, Miss Granger."

Turning to Harry and Ron, Hermione cleared her throat demanding their attention. Only Ron was rude enough, in Dumbledore's presence, to avoid her eyes. Harry's were on her, waiting for her explanation. While he was looking at her, his face was hard, his eyes upset.

"I know that about an hour ago, we had an argument, but I would like to clarify things for everyone. Pansy was right in a way." At this, Ron's head shot towards her, mouth gaping open and Harry's eyes narrowed. Ron closed his mouth and then opened it to say something to her. Dumbledore clearing his throat reminded him that there was a professor in the room and that Hermione was not done.

"While I would not stoop to something as low as what Pansy insinuated, I do care for Draco and he and I are currently involved. For your information, it has only been a few days."

"Hermione, what are you thinking? This is Malfoy we are talking about. He tortured you for years! Are you suddenly going to forget all of that?" Harry exclaimed, shocked at her admission.

"No, Harry, I am not going to forget all of that. However, I do believe in forgiving. People do change, had Draco is proof of that. I'm sorry you can't see it right now, but I'm sure that someday you will. I truly care for him. All I ask is that you accept my decision," Hermione answered, her eyes pleading.

Harry stared intently at her for a minute, looking for her sincerity on her face and in her eyes. Suddenly, he sighed and his shoulders drooped, a look of defeat in his eyes. "If you are certain, Hermione. I'll support your decision. But Malfoy," he said, looking at Draco, "you hurt her and I will make sure you regret it for the rest of your life. She is like a sister to me."

"Understood, Potter. I can't dream of causing her anymore pain."

Hermione turned her attention on Ron, who was staring intently at the scene in front of him, lips pursed so tightly that she was shocked that his lips were visible yet.

"Ronald…?"

He looked at her, anger and unhappiness crossing his face. "I need more time, Hermione. I can't just accept this. I may never be able to. I'm sorry." And with that, he stood up and exited the office, Harry a few steps behind him, giving Hermione an apologetic look.

"Well, I have to say that went much better than I thought it would," Dumbledore said, startling Hermione and Draco, who had watched Harry and Ron exit with shocked faces.

"Professor?" Hermione said, confused.

"Don't worry about it Miss Granger. Now, run along, off to bed. This has been a very eventful day."

"Yes, sir," they said simultaneously, exiting together, still holding hands, as close as possible, causing Dumbledore to smile as he watched the door close behind them. "Ah, young love…"

**A/N: Well, here is another chapter, so soon after the last one. I got one awesome review from the last chapter and I have to say it really cheered me up. However, it was the only one…so…read and review. I hope this chapter is satisfactory for all my readers.**


	13. Chapter 13

For Hermione, the days seem to fly by with Draco at her side. She could barely remember a happier time, except when she and Harry and Ron became friends in their first year.

The gossips around school seem to notice that something was different with her and Draco, however they couldn't gather sufficient proof, since the experiment that they were participating in required them to be with each other at all times, which now seemed like a blessing, unlike when she had first found out about the experiment.

Several weeks had passed since the meeting with Dumbledore without anything really happening besides the usual classes and encounters with friends. Hermione was starting to get concerned as to why they had yet to hear from Draco's family and Voldemort. It was obvious, at least to her, that Draco was feeling even more worried about it.

So it came as no surprise when, one weekend a month after the meeting with Dumbledore, Draco shot up in bed, his arm with his Dark Mark etched into his skin burning painfully and black, telling him that the Dark Lord was demanding his presence for a meeting. His hiss of pain and jostling in bed had woken Hermione up, who was sharing his bed for the night.

"Draco…?" she asked, rubbing her tired eyes, mouth slightly parted. Had this not been an emergency, he would have wished to have gazed at her, taking in the picture she made in this state, with her hair a tumbling mess around her face and shoulders and her mouth in a perfect o shape in surprise. As it was, he had to get both of them up to Dumbledore, as he had requested of them in a letter after the meeting.

"My mark, it's burning. We need to go."

His statement roused Hermione more than he would have thought possible as she quickly moved about the room, grabbing her wand and robe. She moved even quicker than Draco and helped him locate his robe even before he had gotten out of bed.

Quietly, they made their way through the corridors of Hogwarts, desperate to avoid being caught by Filch or another teacher. Snape, who would be aware of why they were moving about the castle, would be a blessing over the caretaker, who would only cause a scene and threaten them with the tortures that he wished he could inflict on them, despite the present laws against student torture.

Reaching the Headmaster's office, they prayed that he would be awake, however they had been told that if he was not there when they arrived for this reason, they should stay there and they would be safe, should anything happen, as the office would only allow those with the Headmaster's permission to enter.

Knocking on the door, they waited for a response. Hermione began to gnaw to her bottom lip, worry etched into her face. Receiving no answer, Draco slowly eased the door open to reveal a dimly lit office that was void of any life besides Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix. Looking at each other, the couple entered the office, nervousness visible on their features.

The minutes seemed to slowly pass by as Hermione and Draco sat, waiting for something to happen. Hermione held Draco's hand, watching him as he stared straight, not acknowledging her presence besides to squeeze her hand now and then.

A sudden pop startled them from their vigil as Dumbledore apparated behind his desk, facing them. His smile was in place, but the air around him was humming with energy.

"Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy, I am glad to see that you followed my instructions from before. We have some debriefing to do, so I am afraid that I will have to call Mister Potter, Mister Weasley, and Professor McGonagall before we discuss anything yet. Professor Snape is being delayed for the time being with the events that are underway as we speak. Tea?"

Hermione sagged is relief that the wait for information was almost over and that the news didn't seem too terrible. Mutely, along with Draco, she nodded her acceptance of the Headmaster's offer of tea, almost wishing for something stronger.

With a snap of his fingers, a house-elf from the kitchens below appeared with a crack and Dumbledore quickly and quietly requested the beverages for six people and some biscuits. As quickly as it had appeared, it disappeared to retrieve the refreshments. Even before Dumbledore had finished his directions to the house-elf, he had turned to Fawkes and began stroking his feathers. He murmured several words to the phoenix and backed away as the bird spread its wings and took off to some destination.

His face pale and drawn, he faced Hermione and gave her a tight lipped smile, his tension at the situation clear. Soon they heard multiple footsteps on the stairway outside and a knock at the door. Dumbledore looked up from a piece of parchment with his kindly smile and answered, "Come in."

Professor McGonagall entered, followed closely by Harry and Ron, with Harry carrying Fawkes.

"Ah, welcome. Thank you, Harry, for bringing Fawkes back. I daresay that you are spoiling him. Now, please, have a seat everyone. We have plenty to discuss in a short time." With a wave of his wand, Dumbledore made three more chairs appear, all comfortable chintz chairs. While everyone was getting settled in, the house-elf from before appeared and served the tea and biscuits, a welcome comfort to Hermione, who was beginning to feel overwhelmed, especially at the arrival of Ron.

Ever since Hermione opened up about her relationship to Draco, Ron had been distant with her and ignored her when she was with Draco, which, due to the experiment, was almost always. Hermione had been aware of the feelings that Ron had harbored for her, but she just didn't reciprocate. She viewed him as a brother and a best friend, but had never been romantically inclined. Especially after last year when Ron was involved with Lavender Brown and she got a glimpse of what a love struck Ron looked like. It didn't appeal to her.

Once the tea had been passed around and everyone was comfortable, Dumbledore leaned forward with his hands clasped on the desk, surveying those present over his half-moon spectacles. "Now that we are all present, there have been some very recent events that have occurred that those involved must be aware of." Dumbledore turned his gaze towards Draco. "Mister Malfoy, Lord Voldemort has become aware of your change of allegiance. Need I say that the effects were and are going to be terrible?"

Draco looked stricken. "Sir, my family?"

Dumbledore gazed kindly at Draco before responding, "On that score I have good and bad news. On the bright side, your mother, who your father controlled with an iron fist throughout their marriage, has agreed to our offered protection, worrying only for your safety. I have talked to her myself this night and listened to her explain that even though she loved her husband, she believed he and those he follows are in the wrong. Your mother is very open-minded and suffered a great deal under your father."

Draco squeezed Hermione's hand, and nodded at the Headmaster, the tension easing from his face. "What's the bad news?"

"The bad news is that your father refused your mother's plea to go into hiding to protect you. He believes whole-heartedly in Lord Voldemort's ideals and plans. Your mother went into hiding without your father's knowledge or permission, putting her in grave danger if found. Also, due to a poor choice on Miss Parkinson's part, your father and also the rest of the Death Eaters are aware of your involvement with Miss Granger, putting her in just as much danger as you and your mother. More so, since she is muggle-born."

"Don't you see what you've done, Malfoy?" Ron spat at him, shocking everyone in the room. "You'll put Hermione in danger. You were never good for her. You will only get her killed!"

Hermione stood up and faced him. "Ronald Weasley, how dare you? Didn't you hear what Professor Dumbledore said? I am in danger because I am muggle-born. I am in the same danger I ever was in before, being Harry's friend. Now sit down and listen to the headmaster. You want to say something about my choices, you say it to me. But not now." And with her speech done, leaving Ron with his mouth hanging open, Hermione sat down again, giving Dumbledore her full attention.

Dumbledore smiled, amused at the outburst. "Thank you, Miss Granger. Now, if I may continue? Missus Malfoy is being hidden in secret location, which I will not tell any of you, except you, Minerva, so as to keep it safe and hidden. Fortunately, while you and Miss Granger are at Hogwarts, you are safe, as Lord Voldemort will not try to mount an attack here yet. To protect his only spy here, Professor Snape, he will not be ordering him to capture either of you, which works well for all of us.

By your actions, Mister Malfoy, you are forcing Voldemort to find another way to accomplish his goal of killing me, giving us more time to prepare. I would like to thank you once again for your contribution to us. Without your information, we would have been unprepared."

Dumbledore took a sip of his tea and upon setting his teacup down, gazed at everyone in the room with a stern eye. "In these dangerous times, it behooves us all to work together towards a common goal, even if we do not particularly like one another. I must ask that we all try to get along and not quarrel. Do you all understand?"

In unison, the four students nodded their heads. Hermione and Draco glanced at each other and then towards Ron, whom they knew the comment was really directed to. His lack of control on his temper was well known. Whether he would really follow the warning was unsure. Hermione was sure that if she and Draco were more inclined to public displays of affection, Ron would have picked more fights with the Slytherin.

"Now, the four of you may return to your beds. I wish that I did not have to drag you out of bed for this, but it was necessary. Now, off to bed, off to bed," the Headmaster said, gesturing towards the door. He watched them quietly shuffle out door, smiling slightly until the door closed behind them.

"Albus?"

"Yes, Minerva?"

The transfiguration teacher looked slightly worried as she posed her question, "I got the full message about the night's events. Why did you not tell him that his father was dead?"

Dumbledore sighed and stroked his beard. "One tragedy at a time, Minerva. Let him sleep a bit more tonight. Let us hope that the Daily Prophet doesn't learn about it before Draco does."

As Hermione and Draco climbed back into bed, Hermione leaned over and kissed his cheek before cuddling up to him. In his state, Hermione was holding him, comforting him, rocking him to sleep.

"Everything will work out, darling, you'll see. Try not to worry tonight. You need your sleep," Hermione whispered into his ear. "I love you, Draco."

**A/N: I'm sorry for my long delay on this chapter. I don't have internet at my apartment and since the semester is over, don't have access to the campus internet unless I drive there, and my car decided to develop issues as soon as the semester was over, severely limiting my driving to just between work and my apartment.**

**I hope I made this chapter worth everyone's while. Please review and let me know. I welcome praise and criticism. **


	14. Chapter 14

Sitting at breakfast the next morning, surrounded by Draco, Wren, and David at their private table, Hermione smiled to herself as she watched Draco animatedly discussing Quidditch stats with David. She knew from this morning how Draco was really feeling; anxiety over the consequences of what he had done constantly occupying his mind.

The hooting of owls arriving with the Sunday post drew her attention away from those around her as she scanned the feathery cloud for the Daily Prophet owl, anxious to see if news of what had happened leaked yet. Hermione was certain that Voldemort's anger would have been great and he would have taken it out on whoever he could. Any deaths would be reported in the paper.

A barn owl landed in front of her, paper tied to one of its legs and a money pouch on the other. She gently slid a knut into the pouch and untied the string holding the paper to its leg. With a great whoosh, the owl took off, leaving Hermione with the paper and several feathers on the table.

Hermione briskly opened the paper to the front page and gasped at the headline, drawing the attention of the other table occupants to her. Hermione quickly rerolled the paper up, schooling her face into a calm smile. "I just forgot about an assignment that is due on Monday. Excuse me, please."

Standing, Hermione glanced at the teachers' table to Dumbledore, who was watching her carefully. She looked back at Draco and smiled, offering him her hand. "I could use your help with the assignment. I know that you haven't finished it yet either."

Draco looked at her, confused, trying to think of what assignment she was talking about. He was fairly certain that she had finished all that was due yesterday, as normal, and forced him to do the same. Glancing at the paper that she held clenched in her hands, he quickly put two and two together, knowing it had to do something with last night.

Carefully, he placed his hand in hers and walked with her out of the Great Hall, while the students that also received the paper watched and whispered to their friends about what had happened.

Hermione and Draco walked in silence all the way to their dorms. As soon as they entered the common room, Draco turned to Hermione with a frown on his face. "What is it? What is in the paper that you had to remove me from the Great Hall?"

Hermione placed the paper on the table farthest from him and began to wring her hands. "Draco, please sit."

He quirked his eyebrow at her, knowing that the news would have to be terrible for her to ask him to sit. Slowly, he sank into the closest chair and waited for her to speak, watching as she paced nervously.

Hermione quickly gathered the courage to speak, "I don't really know any other way to say this, but your father has passed on."

Draco looked at her, his gray eyes wide with shock and disbelief. Hermione picked up the paper and passed it to him, so he could see the headline for himself, with the photo of his father's dead body below it.

**A/N: I know it's short but I hope you like it. I know I haven't been putting disclaimers in, so this one will cover the ones I've missed and the ones to come. I, in no way, own any part of Harry Potter.**

**A fun fact for my readers: Recently, at my job, I came across an address that made me smile. In a city near where I live, there is a street named Quidditch Court. It made my day to see a street named after the wizarding sport.**


End file.
